Just About Anyone in Naruto Blogs
by Koplak from the Equator
Summary: Community website is hot in the Naruto universe, just like when we first discover Friendster, MySpace or FaceBook. Some of the rookie nine found reading the blogs amusing. See what truths they found in the blogs!
1. First Dirty Little Secrets

**Just About Anyone in Naruto's Blogs**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine! Though the OCs are...

**

* * *

**

**Shino**

**—_July—_**

_This is the best time of the year for bugs. It's humid and hot and my bugs love them; they all spread out of my clothes, makes my jacket much lighter. Maybe I should have my own gourd for my bugs, like Gaara's for his sand. I gotta tell, he has a good solution for messy subordinates._

However…

_This summer, I'm so totally pissed. That Naruto…he doesn't remember who I am. That snobbish twit…he thinks he's so cool after going back after 'training with the Sage' and showing off new jutsus which wasn't so much different with his already developed Rasengan. Now what? A whirlwind made of his whistle? Or worse, the Toad sage had found something useful to do with his pork-smelled fart. Pfft…I still remember Kiba suffered from it in the chuunin exam. Must resist…laughing…my friends are in front of my window…_

_Ugh… I need to barf._

_I'm bored with My Chemical Romance; I need a new set of songs. I _really _gotta go to the CD store. Downloading MP3 risks too much, I've experienced it. He's so gonna pay for it—the CD, I meant. Watch the clouds, Naruto Uzumaki, and I swear the rain will tear your skin (and wallet) down. MWAHAHAHA!!_

**OoooO**

**--_August--_**

_OK, I forgive you Naruto Uzumaki, but I'm watching you behind my dark specs using my ochre eyes. Crap, I just spoil myself. No, my eyes are not ochre…they are as black as my specs. TRUST ME._

_Until this second, I still don't understand why so many people hate insects. I think they're all cute, especially tarantula—they're awesome. And Naruto's kuchiyose is terrifying me. I mean, just look at it!_

_I summon bugs, he summons frogs. FROGS, for cripes sake! And frogs eat bugs, especially dragonflies. To make things worse, they make this horrible carioca at night near the ponds and/or puddles. Bugs rarely make sounds as horrible as that. The only annoying sound of a bug is a cricket's sound; they make what was silent to become even worse. I've spent hours to teach them to play a new rhythm, but no matter how different the sound was, it still gives me the same feeling._

_I just bought a new CD! The Script and they rock! Also I bought Iron Maiden, I was just curious and they turned out to be quite good to my ears. Though I was abandoned by my internal bugs while I turned on Iron Maiden in my radio. They suck, they can't understand music like me and you and the only thing they can do is to screech, or buzz, or squeak._

_And…ahem…I know you're there, reading my journals with one eye twitched and mouth gaping so wide. Hmm, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, and Chouji…_

* * *

*gulp* "Shikamaru…he knows…" Naruto whispered.

"Figures…he's one of my 'Friends' in the list." said Shikamaru.

"And he knows you hacked quite a lot…" added Chouji before continue munching his favorite snack.

"And why was he unstoppably blaming and cursing me? Dang, he's as much of an avenger as Sasuke. Only he has no brother to kill."

"That's Shino for you. You have no idea that he was still chasing Akamaru after he played with a butterfly and accidentally killed it. Ever since that, I can't leave Akamaru alone with him anymore." said Kiba.

"And I still can't believe he likes Iron Maiden. I mean, what the hell?!"

"Now that you mention it, I did hear some ruckus sounds from his room and his house was perfectly clean from insects, even termites and ants. That must be because of it. However, I don't remember reading from news that Iron Maiden's songs are for bug riddance. Have you?"

Naruto shrugged and shook his head.

"Oh, let's see Ino's blogs!"

"Bet it's gonna be sucks."

* * *

**Ino**

_**Monday**_

_Dear blog… (diary is out-of-date)_

_I'm so sad! Sniff! Sasuke-kun will never return! He's gone! Oh, like, forever! What am I gonna do? Who am I gonna squeal to? Totally not Chouji or Shikamaru, ew! Naruto, no. Kiba, heck no! Neji…he's kinda a bit like Sasuke, but his hair is as long as or maybe longer than mine. I can't accept a boy's hair being longer than a girl's! No way! But he's kinda cute…_

_Gasp! If Tenten read this journal somewhere, she's gonna kill me! No worries, Tenten, what I said about Neji was just a general thought, nothing more. I'm still in love with Sasuke. Hehe!!_

_My flower shop is kinda quiet nowadays, so I just brought my laptop to the counter to ease my boredom. I also can check Sakura stupid photos from her MySpace…har har. She and her surfboard chest are nothing compared to me in luring Sasuke to my cuddle._

**OoooO**

_**Tuesday**_

_Dear blog…_

_Tsunade-sama is so unfair! She sent Sakura to a dangerous mission more often rather than sending me! Why? Is it because I became her student later than that Wonder Woman-wannabe? No fair! Urgh! And since Sakura seemed to be Tsunade-sama's successor, I'm afraid Sakura's surfboard chest will swell like Tsunade-sama's. This is bad! Bad, I tell you! She cannot have bigger boobs than I! No way!_

_Never mind about Sakura. That bitch doesn't worth to talk about._

_I had a new IM friend. She didn't post any photos, but she seems to know Sasuke. Maybe she was just another fan of Sasuke from the outer village Sasuke used to come to. And, hey, we have a LOT of similarities and I ended up being cyber best friends with her. Her name is Oreo, and I don't know how that name came to her mind. What's next? Pringles? Chips Ahoy?_

_The way she likes Sasuke was weird though. She said that she'd like to have Sasuke's flesh and walk using them. I don't get what she meant, but that was quite cool! Whoa, wait a minute! Could that means…she wants to &%$ Sasuke?! Oreo, I hate you!!_

**OoooO**

_**Wednesday**_

_No more dear blogs…_

_I stopped talking with Oreo—that bitch! I hope her chest is as flat as Sakura or worse! And most of all…_

_I HATE WEDNESDAYS!!!!_

_This misfortune happened must've been caused by me watching HBO last night. I don't usually watch HBO in Tuesday night, but…why do every time I watched HBO on Tuesdays I always get bad luck on the next day which is Wednesday? Like, take last night, I watched The Omen and this afternoon, bugs hoarded inside my shop. If they were all butterflies and ladybugs I won't mind, but other creepy crawlies too! Even spiders!_

_Aren't they supposed to nest inside the Aburame clan?! This is so not happening yet there they are! Crawling to my legs without even bothering to know that I'm allergic to bugs! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!_

_Then I saw the cause of this catastrophe. The Aburame heir himself, walking in front of my shop, listening to his MP3 player with Iron Maiden tuned on. He blindly walked and the bugs cowered inside my shop. He didn't even hear me shouting frantically for my dear life. It took them hours to finally scurry out of my shop—that's after I pull out my 'Insect Exterminator' Spray Can of Hope._

_I hate Wednesdays._

_I hate insects._

_I hate HBO._

_I hate horror movies._

_DAMN THEM ALL!!!!_

* * *

Naruto was almost out of breath. His chest was heaving, currently, to catch some air in the cramped internet café. After a last deep breath, he blew it out into a laugh again. Kiba was almost in the same state. Shikamaru snickered and tried not to laugh hard, because that would destroy his motivation-less and slacker image. Chouji was laughing with chips still gather in a puddle inside his mouth.

"God…that's the funniest story I've ever seen." Naruto said, after minutes of laughter.

"The Sasuke part was boring but the bug part was awesome! I don't know Shino's likeness of Iron Maiden might affect someone else other than his bugs." said Kiba, wiping a lost tear of over joy from his eyes.

"But, guys, especially you Naruto, don't you feel weird with her IM friend which she called 'Oreo'? I mean, how she knows Sasuke from the first place?" asked Shikamaru, inspecting the blog once more.

"Now that you mention it, I never met someone with the name Oreo before. Not even in our simplest mission." Naruto gasped in horror. "Could that be…?" his expression grave, his three companions were nervous of his hard expression. "Could that be one of Sasuke's concubines?!"

Kiba walloped upside his head. "Since when Sasuke has concubines? Unless…" now Kiba's expression grave, and so did Naruto, for his and Kiba's mind were thinking as one.

"Now what?" asked Shikamaru sternly.

Both Kiba and Naruto stared each other's eyes in horror. "I hate to say this. Naruto, you know him better than we do, go tell 'em who we are thinking!!" Kiba pointed.

"Guys…" Naruto gulped, making Shikamaru impatient, "I think who Ino was chatting to was…GAAAAHH!! I can't take it anymore! I ain't saying it!"

"Just tell me who it is, OK?!" Shikamaru bellowed, finally flew off the handle.

"Who else in this universe has a name started with 'Or'?" Naruto mumbled very lowly.

Shikamaru shivered, Chouji choked and lost his appetite. "I'm…gonna take a break for a day from eating…" said Chouji.

With trembling hands, Shikamaru grasped the mouse awkwardly, "Let's t-take a l-l-look at the bl-b-blogs again…" He started to scroll down the page still with uncomfortable feeling. "In that case, what Ino said about him—or her—having flatter chest than Sakura was totally true then."

"That still doesn't make me feel good…" Kiba groaned.

"Oi, Shikamaru, do you add the Sand Siblings as well?" asked Naruto. My, he just has to be the one with ideas, huh?

"Of course. Ah, good idea, Naruto! Let's check theirs! Let's start with Kankurou!"

"Why not Temari?"

Shikamaru paused for a second, "Because I think Kankurou's will be funny."

Naruto gave Shikamaru a naughty glance. "You're not hiding something, are you?"

"No! What makes you think about it?"

"Naah, nothing. Because I _think_ that we better put age first in aligning something."

"Naruto, you're annoying me." Shikamaru said, and Naruto just grinned, "Kankurou it is."

"Damn it, Shikamaru!"

* * *

**Kankurou**

_**Friday—Yay to the weekend!**_

_I hate my sister._

_She always said that my puppets are dolls. Why? Can't anyone see they're different? And Karasu can fight, unlike any other dolls. That's why the creator of all puppets, Sasori the Red Sand—which was now defeated—said it specifically that his creations are called _PUPPETS!!!

_And again, MY CAT-EARED HOOD!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?! Can't a man have his own sense of fashion? That Nara dude has his own sense of hairstyle! Even Gaara has his own facial feature, why can't I?! It's so unfair!! GOD!!!_

_The worst is: Temari said that I should try out some new puppets. And what did she give me? A silly not-long-ranged, non-kickass, bulging green eyes, much-more-inanimate hand puppet. You know, like those puppets in the movie Dead Silence! As soon as I get a hold of that wooden puppet-wannabe, I threw it out the window, right to the rubbish bin. After that, mercilessly, my lame-styled-ponytails sister whammed me away to the border of Sand Village with her oversized fan. She said it costs her a fortune to buy that puppet from eBay. So, I sold it back, also in eBay, but with higher price. Wonderfully someone actually bought it an hour after I posted it._

_Then I realized what she meant by fortune was to bid on the highest price, because that puppet was freaking F-A-M-O-U-S. Why? Because it was actually a puppet of ELVIS PRESLEY! Hmm, that explains the hair and the clothes it was wearing. These days I think I'm gonna hurl. Seriously… _

_At least I got some cash from selling the puppet—ahem, I mean, the Elvis Presley _doll.

**OoooO**

_**Sunday—The most beautiful day in the world!**_

_I hate my brother._

_He said the same thing, that damn Kazekage brat! With his calm and sarcastic tone (once he went to the 'good' side, his speech of not knowing love and desires to kill was replaced with 'Oh, ha-ha…it's so funny I forgot to laugh' and those Simon Cowell-like talking. His cruel hands have been replaced by cruel tongue) my brow-less puff-cheeked little brother said that Karasu has a big-ass rival. I asked who and he said—with that menacing smirk:_

"_My, Kankurou, it's Chuckie."_

_I was like, "Who the hell's Chuckie?" and he scornfully laughed at me._

"_Better watch Child's Play then."_

_I went off to my room, borrowed the DVD—it's special edition—from Gaara and watched it for the next two hours. After I came out of my room, Gaara asked, again, with that despicable smirk how the movie was and he noticed I was shivering. I think Chuckie sucks. He's WAY smaller than Karasu or Kuroari, and he doesn't shoot poisonous darts from his mouth._

_But my little brother just had to find the answer of it! He said that Chuckie moved by himself. Chuckie talks, and he talks gangster language, complete with toilet lexicons. And the fact that Chuckie uncensored the corpse of his prey while I do not._

_Well, I'm just keeping the environment clean!!_

_He even added that Chuckie's face scared even the most vicious killer in the ninja history. All those lined, almost disconnected skin of his was what makes him scary, I gotta admit, but not in front of Gaara, that little twerp._

_WHAT A F$#ING LITTLE TWERP HE IS!!_

_Darn it! He bought a Chuckie replica, for me! I know I'm supposed to love him more for actually buying me a present, but this?! I'd rather taste Gaara's Sabaku Kyuu!! OK maybe not that far, but I'd rather break my bones rather than using that freaky smiling inanimate object which was sitting mafia-like on the corner of my room._

_AND THAT'S NOT ALL, FOLKS!!!_

_Damn Gaara, even though the Shukaku was no longer bothering his eyelids to remain open, he still likes to wake up at night and sneaked up to my room. I thought, with him resurrected without Shukaku, his ability to bend (ooh, Avatar language) sand was gone. But noooOOOooo! He used his sand to move Chuckie and that was the first time I witnessed Gaara's talent sound mimicry and dubbing. He actually moved the Chuckie replica with his sand and made Chuckie's evil laugh and raised a knife toward my chest._

_Yeah, if you were thinking that was a real knife, you're actually wrong. It was made of papier-mâché but Gaara made it so smooth I thought that was a real knife. Dammit! It was so freaking scary I actually _screamed_ out like a girl!! Suddenly it just fell in front of me and I kept screaming, calling for my mom. I know the neighbors were all woke up but I just kept screaming like there's no tomorrow._

_In the end Temari barged into my room, yelling at me, trying to overcome my voice. Behind her, stood the little devil: Sabaku No Gaara!!!! I threw the Chuckie replica at him—which he dodged damn easily. Of course, for the sake of justice, I accused him for bringing up the nightmare puppet—um, doll—to my life. And what did he do? He just tilted his head to the side like an innocent little child, saying, "I didn't do anything…"_

_However, his face looked _much too_ innocent to be true. Temari was tricked by that face and scolded me for moving too much while sleeping that I accidentally released my chakra strings. I knew she just made it up, but I am moving a lot when I was sleeping._

_Then again, that little black-ringed-eyes Satan!! Once Temari was out of earshot, he smirked at me, closing my door and switching off my lights, whispering hoarsely, "Sweet dreams, big brother…"_

_Dammit…being a middle kid is no fun…_

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Naruto guffawed madly. "Chuckie…ha…ha…"

Kiba just ended his laughter in a snort, "Damn, that Gaara sure has a good sense of humor. He really should hang out with us more often. Especially he's not so mean anymore."

"Darn it you guys, shut up!!" Shikamaru bellowed. However, Naruto was the hardest to make stop. The fact that Kankurou screamed like a girl (and he said it himself) tickled all his nerves into an endless series of laughter.

Finally, Naruto breathed in veeeery deeply and he stopped, to his relief. After saying sorry to the owner of the internet café, he went back to the screen. "So, who's next?"

"Let's see Gaara's. Maybe it was as interesting as Kankurou's."

Naruto gulped. "Guys…you do remember what I told you about him, right? You know…him and Kakashi-sensei…"

"Aw, c'mon, Naruto! We're not kids anymore! We're teens! Probably that was the same thing as Gaara." Kiba persuaded, which was returned by Naruto with a pout of 'I'm telling ya'.

"Go on, Shikamaru, open his blog." said Chouji.

"Right, here we go."

* * *

**Gaara**

_**~~What the hell…~~**_

_I got a visitor from a television studio of a show called 'One Day With…' and that episode's lucky person was me. And I don't like it. It disturbs my most personal corner and I thought that it was a crime. I could've just kicked them out of the village like they're paparazzi—which were close—but Temari said that it was a one-in-a-million chance to get into a TV. This sister of mine…isn't taking her in-underwear pictures aren't enough to attract too much attention? Bah, she probably got jealous of me because wherever I go there'll be one person yelling 'Gaara-sama!' There's no chance whatsoever wherever Temari went there'll be someone screaming, 'Temari-sama! I love you!' _

_I hate the yelling, but at least it makes Temari jealous._

_So…they started filming from the morning. I still had not used to the idea of sleeping. It's annoying…it makes my senses dull. I kept opening my eyes every hour and stopped closing my eyes every 3 o'clock in the morning. Knowing that the TV people will come at four, I stayed lying on my bed until they finally infiltrated my room, waking up my new pet dog. When they asked me what I am doing, I answered, "Sleeping…" They never question that ever since._

_I'm glad they didn't follow me into the bathroom where I pooped really hard. I bathed and changed to my usual Kazekage clothes, passively fought in the dining room, fed my pet dog and went off to my grand office. It was quite damn boring, especially that the people kept filming whilst I refused to speak, until I did something quite…um… inconceivable, I like that word…_

_I chatted. On the internet. With a fellow Jinchuriki. With yellow hair. You know who you are._

_And there he went, chatting absentmindedly and talked about his perverted and inspiring ideas. I just sat there, smirking from time to time and replied back._

_Naruto, if you're reading this, you must've remembered what you said to me. That also includes the spoilers of Icha Icha Paradise._

_The TV dudes and dudettes liked it so much and begged for my permission to let them showed it on TV. I just let them. I was trying to help them gaining more profit. Make sure you watch it next Sunday, 7__th__ of December._

_Ho-ho-ho…Evil Santa is in the house, yo! Curse me all you like, I'll just twitch from the loudness you caused._

_Oh! Check on my Icha Icha Paradise fan fiction. Make sure you show it to your good ol' croaking sensei if he's still alive. __**[link]**_

* * *

"Holy Hannah, Naruto, you have a list of weirdo friends." Kiba patted Naruto's head, who was flushing with embarrassment. "And he even has a pet dog! Must be newly acquired!"

"Those in favors of watching the show raise your hand." said Chouji as he raised his hand, followed by Shikamaru and Kiba.

"I hate you guys…" Naruto mumbled, crossing his arms and puckered his lips.

"You really made a damn change on this guy, Naruto. First time we saw him, he had this scary aura around him. Now he's a, uh…someone completely new." said Shikamaru.

"Tell me about it. But it wasn't me who made him read Icha Icha. It's either 1) a ninja from his village, 2) Kakashi-sensei. Remember, I told you about him chatting with Kakashi-sensei."

"Damn right." Kiba scratched his head. "Temari now!"

"What? She's a girl, no way."

"Ahem, so what's Ino? Transsexual?"

"Mmh…" Shikamaru gave up and read Temari's blog.

* * *

**Temari**

_**Thursday**_

_NNNAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!_

_I lost my fan! In my own room! MY FAN! LOST!! EEEAAAAAHHH!!_

_This is so not happening. I remember putting it just where it always is, beside my bed! But the next morning, it was gone! TRACELESS! I've searched everywhere, even in my wardrobe and under my bed. But it's not anywhere in my room. Then I searched my brothers' room, but it wasn't there too!_

_My first suspects are still and always be my brothers! They are the reasons why I involved in the chuunin exam on the first place!! But Gaara had to leave early today (to avoid girl traffic) and Kankurou won't wake up until ten o'clock. So who stole my fan?_

_And I saw it there. Fluffy but horrible. It took my fan and was dragging it downstairs. A Sasquatch!!_

_Yes, I mean it: A SASQUATCH, FOR CRIPES SAKE!!!_

_With my kunai ready, I chased that freak but who knew that Sasquatches have sharp teeth?! And I think they got rabies, especially this one!_

_I jumbled down the floor, I slammed the Sasquatch and the Sasquatch slammed me. But its hands were way too small so I just easily took the fan and threw it away in a swipe._

_But that wasn't it. Gaara wouldn't stop screaming and calling one name that I never heard before: Jerry. What, is that brown little naughty mouse, life-long nemesis of Tom has come to real life or something? Gaara kept yelling its name it even echoed throughout the world, I think._

_A whimper. The Sasquatch was back! But Gaara protected it with all his life and sand! Apparently, that wasn't a Sasquatch, but an unruly-haired miniature poodle, and it's a boy. Gaara found it the day before and decided to lock it up in his room until the next day when he can wash him._

_I told him that 'Jerry' stole my fan but that dog just whimper and whining, Gaara felt sorry and said I was too mean on 'sweet, cuddly, little Jerry who is less annoying than Shukaku'. He then took Jerry for a bath and promised to go to the pet shop the next day for a proper haircut._

Then I saw it.

_Jerry smirked at me with its blade-sharp teeth._

_I knew Jerry did steal my fan on purpose!_

_A mean miniature poodle for a mean little kid. How come I felt like Jerry isn't the only one behind the robbery of my fan?_

**OoooO**

_**Monday**_

_Today is even much sucker than Thursday and the days after._

_Well, I did have some fun time with Kankurou by buying him an Elvis Presley puppet, but the rest, I kept failing to bust Jerry that he was a indeed a bad boy._

_But Monday was the worst ever since Jerry came to our house and became Gaara's new friend. I did the usual after waking up; I went to the bathroom and bathed. In this dry climate of Sand Village, I can't possibly leave my hair dry untaken care of. So I washed my hair as I would everyday. But there's something wrong with my hair today._

_I dried it up and then 'PLOOOOF!!' my straight hair turned into an AFRO!_

_This is even worse!!_

_I cannot go anywhere with afro hair, no way! Not to mention I had to go to Konoha again today! I will meet 'him'!!_

_I tried to look at the shampoo and the writing was:_

_FRO-LIC_

_SPECIALIZED FOR A CURLY, AFRO FUR DOG SHAMPOO_

_DOG SHAMPOO!!!!!_

_GAAAAAARAAAAAAA!!!!_

_And he just 'oops' and apologized. He said that he bathed Jerry using my bathroom since his water pump was broken and Kankurou's bathroom smells like shit. And he even _realized _that he _accidentally _misplaced Jerry's shampoo with mine. So he returned mine and said, 'Better wash your hair again. I don't think Shikamaru wants to date with a girl with an afro hair.'_

_He's getting on my nerves that jerk! I swear if he's not my brother I'm gonna kill him!! I SWEAR!!_

* * *

Naruto rushed outside the cafe and guffawed again. Kiba was struggling to laugh as calmly as possible, but that resulted in him hitting the wall like crazy. Chouji just patted Shikamaru's back; his appetite has returned and resumed eating his chips. Shikamaru, on the other hand, was _extremely_ embarrassed.

"Geez, man, so you really dated Temari?" Kiba asked post-laughter.

"You read it." he replied lazily and pressed his blushing face to the wall.

Naruto came back in, ignoring the shaking head of the café owner. "Damn, the Sand Siblings are such whacks! And I think I've changed Gaara too far. He just adopted a poodle."

"Heck yeah. Let's visit their house sometime next month. I'd like to see what Jerry looks like. Maybe he and Akamaru can be friends."

"Tell him that."

"Hey, is Naruto here? Oh, there you are." said Temari as she entered the internet café. "Hey, what's up? I heard you laughed so hard."

Shikamaru quickly clicked the windows closed, logged off and paid at the counter. "Look at the time, my mom's gonna kill me! Bye, guys!!" he rushed off.

"What's wrong with that guy?" asked Temari.

"Nah, we were just checking you and some other people's blogs. You wouldn't kill us, right? Blogs are supposed to be read." Naruto said. "So, explain to me what does Jerry look like?"

"Didn't my blog explain enough to you?" Temari asked back she and three remaining boys walked outside to the streets. "You really should come and see yourself. He sticks with Gaara wherever he went and acts like his bodyguard while his height is no taller than eight inches. Gaara loves him so much, as if that dog was his son. He loves Jerry more than he loves me or Kankurou."

"Well, no offence, Temari, but," Kiba said, "dogs are much loyal and obedient than humans. I think that's why he loved Jerry so much."

Temari frowned, her back was hunched. "Gee, thanks, Kiba, you just made me feel worse."

Suddenly, the sky darkened. Felt there was an eclipse going on, yet it wasn't. Bugs—both dark colored and bright colored—were flying ahead, trying to go somewhere far. Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji looked at each other, "Uh oh…" they muttered in unison.

"Guys…what's happening?" asked Temari, a little freaked out.

"There…" Naruto pointed and there, walking on his two legs (duh, he's a human), hands in the pocket, and still with his eyes concealed as ever under the dark specs. Iron Maiden was played in a high volume inside his headphone.

Shino stopped when he saw Naruto and the others. "Hey, guys, whatcha doing here?"

"We…just, uh…you know it…"

"Hmph, I always know what you guys do. Bye." he said and resumed playing Iron Maiden.

"I'll se you guys tomorrow." Naruto said, waving lazily and walked home.

"Me too. See ya."

* * *

**How is it so far? I like Gaara's OC pet, Jerry. I'm planning to add more...**

**Behold second chapter!!**


	2. Team 8's Investigation!

**Just About Anyone in Naruto's Blogs (part 2)**

* * *

"SHIIINOOO!!!" called Kiba from afar. Shino sighed in despise and just lazily waved back. "Aaah…you're writing the blog for the month, eh? What did you write?"

"Go to Shikamaru and check it by yourself as you did last week." replied Shino.

"Aw, c'mon, man! You can't possibly be angry because of that! Anyway, if you want to write your thoughts, you should've kept the journal to yourself, not posting it to the website!"

"I'm not angry at you. TRUST ME."

Kiba glanced around; he saw ants and butterflies while Shino's Winamp was on playing some songs. He kind of hesitated but managed to get it out anyway, "So…you've stopped listening Iron Maiden, I see."

"Not really. I'm just taking a break for a while and listened to The Script instead. Anyway, the bugs need a break from running and I kinda miss their company."

Kiba nodded understandingly. "So, what're you doing?"

Shino simply showed Kiba the website (whether it's Facebook, Friendster, or MySpace—well, those kinds of websites) and Kiba's spirits rose up.

"Cool! Let's check some blogs!"

"That has become your hobby, hasn't it?" asked Shino, somewhat rhetorically. "Let's check Lee's"

* * *

**Lee**

_**Yosh! This is Lee writing!**_

_Today, I compete against Neji, again! We compete on who can destroy the fighting dummies in ten seconds. He won, dammit! But I'm not losing! So I challenge to do 500 push-ups in twenty seconds! This time I won, because Neji basically couldn't stand doing anymore after ten._

_I'm so disappointed of Neji. He's not youthful at all! I know he quited talking about destiny, but still, THE UNYOUTHFULNESS is killing me! Not only him. There's so many of my comrades who have no spirit whatsoever. I'll list them:_

_-Sasuke_

_-Neji (I've said it)_

_-Shino_

_-Shikamaru (the worst of all)_

_-Gaara_

_-Sai_

_-Konohamaru's friend, what's his name again? Oh, Udon…right?_

_That's all for today._

* * *

Kiba whistled. He shrunk when he saw Shino's knuckles were getting paler and paler. 'I don't like the look of this.' Kiba thought.

"That thick-browed, snobbish, little green spandex dimwit!! I'm gonna kick his ass off! Let's see who's not youthful here, goddammit! I'm gonna snuck tarantulas to his lungs, we'll just see!!" Shino growled.

"Whoa, ho there, buddy. Calm down."

"That's it! I ain't reading his blog again. I'm gonna embed Trojan horses and worms into his blog and thence to his computer ONLY." Shino began to type things and codes and well, geek stuffs. Once he was done, Kiba could hear Lee shouting frenetically about his computer got crashed from within.

Kiba winced and cold sweat drenched from his pores as Shino chuckled darkly.

Shino glanced sideways, "What?" he asked Kiba coldly.

"Ah, no, nothing! Let's check others, shall we?"

"Excellent idea. Who? I want to see the sensei's blogs."

"Hmm…Gai-sensei maybe? OR we could just take a look at Kurenai-sensei's."

"Kurenai-sensei's what, Kiba-kun?" asked Hinata who has just come.

"Oh, Hinata! Perfect timing! We're seeing her blog now."

Hinata hurried and sat on the other side of Shino. "I want to see it too."

* * *

**Kurenai**

_**Week 1, Month 11, 2008**_

_I can't understand Asuma's thoughts. He said we better cover up from the students, but I said we better not. I don't know he'd be so shy on that. And I never knew he has a ghost phobia. No, I'm serious._

_Take this Friday night._

_He said he was bored; too bored playing Shogi with Shikamaru, too bored to eat yakiniku, and too bored giving flowers to me, since I had lots already. So I suggested we watched a movie. It was still the beginning of November, so the movies of October were still around and one of them was what we watched._

_I already noticed something wrong was going on with his brows by the time I said I wanted to watch…here we go… SAW V!!! But I was too busy buying tickets so I just shrugged it off. But…that was just the beginning._

_We didn't sit on the back—because it was all occupied—nor the front—gives me neck ache. So we were kinda sitting on the middle row, but that didn't change anything I was about to say._

_Movie starts._

_I felt his hand clutching mine like he never clutched before. And it got tighter and tighter and tighter that I had to scold him. And, oh, the horror!! His nose and brows were crunching, one eye squinting as if he suffered epilepsy._

_I was like, "Asuma, you OK?"_

_And he said, "Yeah, I'm OK…" SQUEAKING! Like a choked little rat._

_This is not it. Hold your breath, people._

_One sadistic, barbarous, gore scene. It's bloody, mega bloody. And 'AAAAAAAAAHHH!!'_

_HE POUNCED ON ME!!! Let me reiterate._

_He. Pounced. On. ME._

_Like a kitty cat being barked at by a mastiff. God…can't believe that was happening. I swear all the eyes were casted upon me, or more specifically at the muscular chap that was folding his arms around my neck and his feet up from the floor. Really…if I were a crybaby, I'd scream until the movie had to stop and eventually delayed the next show. Unfortunately, I wasn't and never am a crybaby. My best cover was: "He's my little brother."_

_At least it reduced the laugh-o-meter from hysterical into giggles._

_Asuma, you owe me big time!_

* * *

Kiba was chuckling quite seriously and Hinata somehow escaped from her shyness and laughed out loud. Her laugh was shrill, but not to the scary fashion of shrill laughing. Shino, though not loud at all, but Kiba and Hinata could hear him giggling and his cheekbones were rising in a wide smile.

"Let's scare Asuma-sensei next Halloween or on his birthday. I wanna hear how he screamed there in the movies." said Kiba.

"I'll be Juon!" said Hinata, half-raising her hand.

"Asuma-sensei resembled someone, don't you think, Kiba?" asked Shino.

"Huh? Oh, oh, yeah! Now that you mention it, I think Hinata will experience the same thing when she watched horror movie together with Naruto." Kiba grinned at his girl teammate who was now blushing, fantasizing Naruto screamed and jumped onto her lap.

"Ki-Kiba-kun!!" squealed Hinata in embarrassment.

"Relax, the guy was out of town, he can't hear us over a very far distance! Probably he'll just sneeze."

That still didn't make Hinata feel better.

"Does Asuma-sensei have any blogs? I'd like to see what he says about the movie."

"Unfortunately, Asuma-sensei isn't one of the people who blogged a lot. Like you. So I guess we have to check someone else's then."

"But you have his account!"

"Hey, that doesn't mean he writes blogs, OK!"

Kiba squinted as he continued to scan on names, trying to find someone whose blog is satisfaction guaranteed. He found one name. It seemed familiar but…

"Hey, Shino. Who's this?" he pointed at a user with a username 'LastSonOfKrypton'

Shino paused, trying to recall the person who has that username. "Oh, I know, it's Sasuke's. He wrote quite a lot, you know." Without being told, he already clicked on Sasuke's username and viewed his profile (comments and testimonials are mainly made by Sakura and Ino) and went to his blogs.

As Kiba skimmed on the blogs, he frowned, because most of all blogs were about Sasuke's reflection of hatred and disgust to his brother and the two craziest fan girls of his. Kiba would snore anytime if Shino didn't stop scrolling the pages down and arrived at the newest entry—which was different from the others and newly posted.

"Sasuke made a new entry!" Shino said, great interest and curiosity was exposed out of his voice.

"Read it! Read it! Sakura and Ino might wanna know!"

"On it!"

* * *

**Sasuke**

**_~~Whinging__ Rendezvous No. 25~~_**

_Finally! After a long time I get to type in my blog again. Last time Kabuto and Orochimaru let me touch my notebook was two months ago, but I didn't have the time to type in anything and my arms were killing me! However, I'm aware someone will read this, back in Konoha and reported this to Naruto, Sakura and Ino. _Screw it!_ I need to complain!_

_That snake whoopsie is such an ass! He confiscated my personal belongings until the training's over and I get to do one new thing, whatever it is—I'm not spoiling it. It's a surprise! Especially for Itachi! MWAHAHAHA!!_

_But that's not the bad thing here._

_Every night, he just had to enter my room, talking super seductively and stuck his tongue to my face. I always keep my face as emotionless as I can, but truthfully, inside I was squalling like a dying goat or moose or deer or horse—whatever! Anyway, deep inside, I was like 'MWAAAAWUUUHAAAAA!!! GET ME *$!%ING OUTTA HERE!!' I often had to switch into Joutai mode and it was like more that a hundred times!! Two years he did that and for two years I had been breaking walls, creating few bigass ventilations aka more entrances for more concubines. Also the reason of our constant migration._

_NNNNOOOOOOO!_

_I DON'T WANT concubines! One is annoying already, two is worse, but having three with one of them as a whoopsie, neither a man nor a woman, is a living hell!! Why did I come here in the first place?!_

_Oh, right. To gain power. To kill Itachi much more easily. That's it!_

_Why did the author _**(****not**** Nagabonar Jr.)**_ put me with Orochimaru anyway?! Or at least, why a snake? Why not a seal, a whale, or a horse?!_

_Ooh, if Oro is a horse, his name won't be Orochimaru, but Eponamaru or Phillip, Edmund Pevensie's first horse! Bah, weird…but relaxing…I wanna do it again…_

_If Itachi is not a weasel but instead a dog, I think dad will name him Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, since he's way older._

_Or if Naruto is not a ramen topping but a canary, I think he'd be named Tweety._

_OK, not a canary, it has nothing to do with food…ah! Banana! _

_And he has a twin!_

_They'll be Banana 1 and Banana 2!_

_Or Lala the shrill voiced Teletubby!! _

_Something yellow! Pikachu!_

_Seriously…this is so refreshing…_

_Right. Back to where I belong…_

_And I don't know what might've caused this, but Kabuto kept treating me like a wimp! He talked cold to me, purposely tipped off my glass of water, stole my towel away, snuck in vipers to my room…GAVE ME A WEDGIE! But he became a good little Chihuahua when Oro was around and being snide at me every time I nick named his master 'Oro dude'_

_It's like…Naruto to me about Sakura…_

_Jealousy…_

_The irony is, despite the specs and the Einstein-white hair; he was nowhere near gadget-familiar. He doesn't know how to use the washing machine, for crying out loud! So, like it or not, _I _have to do the laundry. Why Oro bought the washing machine anyway, you asked? Well…the answer is short: it makes a zum-zum sound and it shakes, like dancing Mambo._

_Dammit! There's someone outside! It's heading this way! Gotta go under the covers!_

_CRAP! It's Kabuto!!_

* * *

Kiba whistled for the second time.

A pause…

Kiba burst out laughing, followed by Hinata, giggling. "So this is the real Sasuke! He is a pansy afterall!"

"I know there's something strange with Kabuto. I always knew."

"Orochimaru…" Hinata added, "I guess we all know he's, um…, abnormal."

"Abnormal?! He's way more than just abnormal!!"

"Alright…heteromorphic then."

Kiba looked at Hinata with some look, "Wow Hinata…your vocab's amazing!"

Hinata turned pink slightly, lolling her tongue shyly, "Thanks, Kiba-kun…. That's the side effect of reading books too much, I guess."

"You read books?"

"Romance novels, most of them. But…I also read some psychology books…. Since…our life seemed to be filled with um…abnormal people…"

Kiba snorted, "Damn right. So, since you read many romance novels, you must've many references about how to confess on a guy, huh?"

Hinata's goose bumps stood, "That...I…"

"I wish you luck, Hinata!"

"How the heck did Kabuto get to be in Sasuke's friends list?" Shino asked, mainly to himself.

"You gotta be kidding me!" However, that was true. There was Kabuto's username in Sasuke's friends list. "Probably…Sasuke only wants to add the number of his friends, nothing more…"

"I guess you're right." Shino clicked on Kabuto's profile and it happened to be 'private' profile.

"Man! That sucks! We can't see his profile!"

"Don't worry, this is a piece of cake."

Shino began to open a program and hacked over Kabuto's profile settings. And…voila! Kabuto's profile was no longer a secret!

"Shino, have I ever told you how sweet it is that you know how to hack?" Kiba asked, patting Shino's back in pride and impression.

"No, but I'll appreciate that. Now, let's shame Kabuto by looking at his blogs."

* * *

**Kabuto**

_This is Sergeant Kabuto speaking…_

_Until this second, I still can't understand Orochimaru-sama's decision on taking Sasuke into our lair. He seemed to have a &$%#ing HUGE interest on that guy. I'm pissed._

_PISSED. PISSED. PISSED._

_I'm mad!_

_Angry!_

_Cranky!_

_Furious!_

_What about me, eh? Without me, he'll never get pass the injuries he suffered! I'm the one who made the medicines, the salves he used to heal his bleeding! I'm the one who change his bandages!! Will Sasuke ever do that? No, I know he'll never do such work that needs patience and passion. What that emo baby chicken can do is to be angry and swing his Chidori everywhere; creating holes that costs thousands of dollars. That damn prick raked empty my bank account! I'll be overjoyed when he died after Orochimaru-sama use his body-renewal jutsu on him. HOHOHOHO! Glory!! And I can sense it close by!_

_But for a while, I have to bear this shame._

_Sasuke kept teasing me because I don't and can never understand how to use washing machine. What's up with that? Can't I just stay traditional? Anyway, the washing machine Orochimaru-sama bought just destroyed my pajama pants! Now my black pajama pants has turned color into Dalmatian patch! I don't like dogs… They bit my ass off when I was in Kindergarten._

_Sniffles…_

_Sad memories… Sad present…_

_Sasori-sama…_

_GASP!! No way am I missing my old master!!!!!! NONONONONONO!!!!_

_Orochimaru-sama had given me everything!!!!!_

_Sasuke….You little twerp!_

* * *

"You hate dogs, huh?! Well, let the Inuzuka clan bite your ass off again! RRAAAAH!!!"

"Ki-Kiba-kun, calm down!!"

"SIT!" Shino commanded with a loud projection of his voice. Kiba shrunk and obediently sat back beside Shino with a puppy whimper.

"But Shino…he gives dogs a bad name…" Kiba whined.

"Just pray to the God of dogs to pay him back, will ya?"

Shino's Winamp Media Player played was playing a song and it has reached its last part where Shino told his teammates to be quiet. "Listen, listen. It's a funny part."

Then…there goes the tune…

_Legs of wood waves, waves of wooden legs…_

Kiba's eyes squinted and to his surprise, Shino was enjoying it. "What the…? What song is this, Shino?"

"Panic at the Disco. See, funny, right?"

"The tune is kinda catchy but the lyrics…?"

"I think it is kinda good, Shino-kun. Can you copy it to my iPod?" asked Hinata and Shino granted her wish.

"I thought you said you're listening to The Script." Kiba continued.

"Well, I can mix all the tracks in here, right?"

Kiba just nodded, knowing nothing else to reply at him.

Then, team 8 got a visitor.

"Guys! This is bad! My computer was attacked by viruses! My protection system was all breached!" Lee came, shouting.

Shino huffed and continued doing things in his notebook. Kiba asked, "Do you ever update your anti-virus?"

"Every month!"

"OK…what year is your anti-virus' edition?"

"Um…2005…"

"Bah, no wonder. You need to buy a new one, man. Yours are so out-of-date!"

"But the thing was the viruses came from my blog! I've written there so many times but I never got attacked like that bad!"

"That's for criticizing silent people directly. You know silent people tend to have much deadlier last-minute anger, don't you, Rock Lee?" said Shino.

Lee immediately got the message, he fell to his knees. "AAAAIIIIEEE!! I'm so sorry, Shino-kun! But I'm just being truthful! Truth is what all young people need to shape a better world!"

"Don't start speaking about world peace to me! OK, you want a truth? I'll give you one." Shino stood, a dark aura emblazoned his deep fury. "I'm so full spirit right now and I want to use that spirit to drown you in a see of poisonous bugs!! Take this, dipshit!!"

"UUAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!"

Kiba and Hinata backed away, protecting Shino's notebook at the same time. Hinata may not have seen Lee's blog, but she immediately understood what had caused this…mess.

"Youths are just filled with emotions of unstableness, and puberty makes it worse. That's the truth for ya!" Shino turned around and somewhat rudely snatched his notebook back from Kiba's arms. Kiba didn't argue; if he does, his fate won't differ much from Lee's. "There's something I need to add on my blog." he added coldly.

"Yes, Sir." Kiba replied. "So, Shino…um…where do you like me to put this motionless green beast you just defeated?"

"Anywhere not in my neighborhood."

"I think I know where that is…. C'mon Hinata, let's go." Kiba then whispered, "I think Shino really needs some time alone."


	3. Reading Blogs is Still Our Hobby

**Gaara**

_~~Kankurou suck ass!~~_

_It's been six months since I was reborn and four months since I adopted cute little Jerry to my life. I thought my life will get any better with me having a prankster sidekick, but alas, I was wrong. Well, yeah, it is better, but not so better._

_Jerry has been a great help for me these days. He helped me change Temari's hairstyle (afro, HA!), he picked up the Chuckie replica from the trash bin and brought it back for me—which then I passed on to Kankurou, and he even did his job in tearing Kankurou's not-cute-at-all cat-eared hood. I was sick of that hood, why can't my brother wear something else…normal?_

_I've tried once. When the last installment of Pirates of the Caribbean was released, I was so astounded I began to talk like them. Well, not everyday, though, just when I'm feeling nautical (see the semblance? Naughty and nautical. Hmph…bad pun…) But that's not all!_

_I bought Jack's hat and Sao Feng's costume!!!! I'm so happy!!! And being a Kazekage made me obtain those objects way more easily._

_So, I gave Jack's hat for Kankurou's birthday. I even put it in a box and gave it a nice purple ribbon. But what was his reaction?_

"_Ew! An anchovy scented hat! Where'd you get this, Gaara? Don't tell me you've become a trash mongrel or something."_

_THAT JERK!!_

_I was just trying to be a good little brother that's all!! Why can't he see that, that blind doll driver!!_

_I locked myself in my room for the rest of the night. Forgot how to sleep already because I was so darn furious. Jerry the good boy whined to keep me company, but strangely that didn't help…until I got an idea._

_I called the nearest utensil store and order wood glue. After a short night work, I put the hat on Kankurou's head and he's a pirate now!_

_I know he screamed at me, begging for me to take it off but no… I shall never take that off from his head. I don't even know how. Totally won't work with water. And just to make sure that the hat was undamaged by himself, I put my sand over his hat and if any sharp objects came, it will protect the hat, only._

_Smart, aren't I?_

_I love myself._

_I always do._

_That's the point of my name, right?_

_Oh, and I love you too, Jerry._

"_**Next Blog"**_

_~~Temari suck ass!~~_

_Yeah… The title says it._

_That sister of mine…That bitch…_

_Remember, I have a dog. DOG, as in woof-woof! I mentioned his name every time. And you know the enemy of a dog, right?_

_Yes, your thoughts exactly._

_TEMARI bought A CAT!!!!!_

A CAT!

_Kiba, did you hear me?_

A CAT!!

_And it's not just ordinary cat! No, I didn't mean a tiger or something. It's still the small cat, duh! But still! The cat also has a race, like Jerry whose race was poodle._

_Well._

_She bought a Chartreux!_

_You know, Chartreux! The gray-furred bulky cat from some fight club! I mean it when I say bulky! That cat was muscular, yet it's a female!!_

_What can be worse? There's nothing else worse than a woman that has man's muscles!_

_To make things worse she was three inches bigger than Jerry (who was merely eight inches.)!!_

_NNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHWWWWWW!!!!_

_My cute little Jerry who is less annoying than Shukaku got beaten! By a cat! I thought dogs chased cats, not the other way around!! The law of nature is in jeopardy!!_

_Need to come up with a plan…_

_THINK!_

_Ouch, the scratch she gave me across my nose still hurts…_

_One nice move…Cat-belonged-to-my-sister…_

"_**Next blog"**_

_~~MWAHAHAHA!! IT'S PAYBACK TIME!~~_

_It took me long enough, but I found it…the plan._

_The shiny, glorious, victorious, marvelous plan!_

_I tried to cope with Antoinette—_

_That's her name alright! 'ANTOINETTE!' GET OUT!!_

—_and she doesn't suit my standards of pets to live in my life. She scratched me right on my nose the first day we met. She made Jerry's puffy afro hair messy. I had to come up with a stupid excuse just to cover the scratch on my nose._

_And she was everywhere, for God's sake!! Sad, I can't prank on Temari again!_

_The plan also cost me a lot of research. I had to go to the public library and the internet just to find the solution. I even had to ask Jerry's permission because there might be a bigger risk that this solution is a double-edged sword for Jerry, and I don't want that._

_I even had to do some calculations. And finally…_

_The plan…_

_MWAHAHAHA!!!!_

_Antoinette, you're not gonna live for long!_

_A bitch cat for a bitch woman…that makes sense…_

_Excluding the muscles._

* * *

Temari grimaced. So this was his brother thinking of her buying a cat. He endlessly jabbed her with snide remarks. She looked over Antoinette who was now sleeping. "Oh, poor you, Antoinette. Looks like you're beaten up now, huh?"

Antoinette yawned and stretched out her talons, then curled back and went back to sleep.

Outside, a heavy bark crept through the crack and holes on Temari's door. She shivered hearing it. A bigger dog is in the house. It was Jerry's 'big brother'. Not by blood, but still. Her fear was washed away when she heard other voices that were supposed to be in her house.

"Ooh! A bigger dog!" a boy squealed in excitement.

"Temari-san? Hello? Are you home?" called a girl's voice.

"She's locking herself in her room." Gaara said.

Shortly afterwards, her door opened a girl with pink locks peeped her head in. "Hey!"

"Oh, Sakura!! Come in! What brings you here?"

"Nothing in particular. We're just visiting."

"With who?"

"He-hello…" Hinata entered.

"Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, and Shino come with me. So, I see you have a pet of your own."

Antoinette approached Sakura and rubbed herself on her legs.

"AAAAAHHH!! A cat!!" Kiba screamed.

"See? Told you I wasn't lying!!" said Gaara. "She scratched me before I even know her!!"

Antoinette hissed, and Jerry growled back at her. He might've lost a fight against her, but he won't give up that easily. Then a bigger dog stepped in and snarled, scaring both Temari and her cat. Temari totally hated big dogs—save for Akamaru.

"That's why I bought Crusoe. He's still a kid, but once he's grown up, I might as well be able to ride him." Gaara patted the Great Dane called Crusoe.

"Cool! Like Akamaru and me! But why is his name Crusoe?"

"It's the creature in Water Horse. The name kinda sticks to my brain cells. Well, it's better than Davy Jones."

"Good point."

Temari then cut their conversation by asking to Sakura, "You said you came here with Naruto and Shino. Now where are they?"

"They—I mean—Shino decided to drag Naruto to a music store nearby."

"Ah! The debt Naruto owed Shino, right?" Gaara piped in.

"That's right! How'd you know?"

"Read his blogs."

"Wow! So you know he likes Iron Maiden?" Kiba spirited up.

"I also know he likes Disturbed."

"He does?"

"Ha! I'm more of an observant than you!"

"You seem to be much updated about us…"

"Blogs are my bedtime story. I always read them at night. Then I laughed out hard and fell asleep because I was too tired of laughing. Good exercise for someone who hardly sleeps like me."

"I just read yours, little brother." Temari said. "And I think I'm gonna read someone else's. Hey, Hinata, does Neji wrote anything."

"I don't know. I never opened them before."

"Then let's see his!"

"We pass." Gaara and Kiba said in unison as they took their dogs a walk.

"Fine. Suit yourself."

* * *

**Neji**

_[no title]_

_This might sound too cliché, isn't it? It's not that I like to write blogs like this and tell something very sappy…but I just feel like writing._

_So, here goes…_

_I hate Rock Lee._

_I know he's my teammate but he's just so annoying!! He just had to put me in his stupid routine of youthfulness!! And he constantly pulling me into his training and challenge me things unimaginable. What am I? Kakashi-sensei or something? He should pull Naruto instead. Even I prefer to fight against Naruto than him, at least Naruto never insist. Hinata-san, you're making a good choice!_

_Ooh, she's gonna blush._

_That cousin of mine._

_She really needs to be pushed. I know I have done it many times with the help of the others too, but she just too timid. I guess she needs to be shoved way harder, maybe so hard that she will fall right to Naruto's chest._

_Ah, that'll be perfect…_

_Or not._

_She probably faints and I have to carry her home and Hiashi-sama's gonna lash my ass off. Arrg, the suffer!!_

"_**Next Blog"**_

_[no title]_

_Hinata-san was sick today._

_You know what that means?_

_It means: AN EFFING NIGHTMARE OF TORTURE!!!!!!!_

_Why torture, you ask?_

_Well, it might not turn into a torture if we just have one or two maids to help this empty house out. But since we don't have any, then…it is a torture._

_In other words I had to do the errands of Hinata-san. I had to do the laundry, the dishes, even some things that neither Hinata-san nor any people in the house has ever done, like pipe cleaning._

_Yes, you heard me right…_

_I cleaned the pipes!! While my other cousin, Hanabi-san, only had to cook, and my uncle did nothing but stay in his office. Can't blame him. He's the lord of the house, anyway._

_And…I don't even think I did a good job._

_Well, the dishes are OK, but I screw the laundry. Our clothes are all crumpled, as if an ogre did all the washing. Hey, that makes me an ogre!!!_

_Not to mention cleaning the pipes…they're the worst… No, I didn't screw the pipes; they're still standing, draining the waters, pees, and shits from our toilet and sinks. But I was the one who get screwed…by a RAT!!_

_Big, ugly, black, dirty rat!!!_

_A rat! In the Hyuuga house!!_

_This is bad! Our pride has broken!! Our sanitation is tainted!!_

_I was just doing my responsibility (cleaning the pipes) when I heard a squeak. I thought it was my skin against the pipes, but no. Apparently there's something else in it._

_It was big. WAY big. You could say, like a half-grown cat. I was like: OH MY FREAKING GOD!!! MASTER SPLINTER IS ALIVE AND REAL!!! WHERE ARE THE TURTLES???!!! WHERE ARE LEONARDO, RAPHAEL, DONATELLO AND MICHAELANGELO?????_

_Holy freaking nightmare it is…_

_It stared at me with a pair of red gleaming eyes, kinda remind me of Sharingan but worse. First I just leave it there to its business, but apparently its intention to come to the pipes was different. It meant to gnaw it off and it was against the law!!_

_I thought throwing it a shuriken would scare it to death, but I was wrong. Instead, it went berserk and its eyes shone like hell. It screeched, to my disbelief. Then it ran and attacked me. My first defense was to duck down before it eats off my eyes. Then the next thing I knew, I was fighting quite damn seriously…with a rat._

_It bit me on my arms, since I had to guard myself. Though, in the end, I won and the rat was killed and I had to throw its corpse away from the Hyuuga house. I made an excuse, said that I got cut from steels near the pipes when I was cleaning it because I was not professional enough._

_Of course they believe me, with a little bit of squinted eye from Hiashi-sama._

_No more rats or pipe cleaning for me. That was it._

* * *

"*gulp* Neji-niisan, I'm sorry." Hinata whispered, feeling bad. "I-I think now I u-understand the s-source of those wounds. I ju-just wish I wasn't sick that day…"

"Aw, shucks, Hinata. Don't blame yourself."

"Yeah. By the way, what were you doing that you got sick?" asked Sakura.

Hinata's cheeks turned into a vibrant shade of red. "I-I…I was…um…practicing."

The redness of her face was too obvious, despite what she answered. "Ah…" said Sakura and Temari together, "Naruto, wasn't it? You were spying him again."

"I wasn't!"

"Liar! We know you were, even though we didn't see. He must be very touched."

"AACHOOOO!!!"

"Hey, watch it!!" Shino snapped. "What's gotten into you, Naruto? Cold?"

"How can I catch a cold in this climate? I think someone's talking about me."

Shino knew immediately who it was, but he felt wrong if he had to spoil it so he replied, "Don't be so sure of yourself. If any that'll be the Akatsuki."

"Hey, hey, don't start sensitive topics, OK?"

"Anyway, thanks for paying your many-months-late debt. You're free of charges."

"Whew, thanks. What did you buy, anyway?"

"Let me see…OK…Fall Out Boys, Disturbed, Smashing Pumpkins, Metallica, My Chemical Romance, and lastly Twilight Soundtrack. Kiba and Hinata dragged to the movies and watched Twilight. I don't know, for me the story is not so good but the songs are sure great."

Naruto flinched a bit when Shino stated the CDs he bought. He then crossed his hands behind his head, "You're just not the type of guy who likes romance movies. Then how come Kiba likes it?"

"Don't ask me."

"You sure have some taste in hard music."

"I found them amusing. But some or all of my bugs cannot appreciate them. The butterflies and beetles always ran away, no matter what music I was listening to at that time. My spiders ran when I listened to Disturbed, Metallica or Iron Maiden. Crickets, grasshoppers, cockroaches and dragonflies ran when I listened to any of my songs except The Script and Panic at the Disco. Only flies, mosquitoes, ants, and termites that are not so distracted by music, except if I played them in maximum volume."

"OK…say no more."

They continued walking until they spotted two familiar people few yards ahead.

"Hey, Kiba!! Gaara!!" Naruto shouted and waved. Shino winced to the shrill shouting of Naruto behind his hood. Glad no one noticed.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba waved back. Gaara decided to save his energy by not waving.

"Whoa! This dog is as big as Akamaru! Is it yours, Gaara?"

"Yep, he's mine. He's a Great Dane, you know…Scooby Doo. And his name is Crusoe."

Naruto snorted and Shino didn't pay attention as he fumbled with his fat recyclable bag of CDs and the portable CD player he brought. Gaara casted a sharp dishonored stare at Naruto while Kiba glanced hesitantly from Naruto to Gaara and back to Naruto.

"Spit it." Gaara hissed.

"'Crusoe, how'd you grow so fast?'" Naruto quoted the movie line complete with an imperfect Scottish accent.

"Crusoe, show him what you got, though you only half-grown." Gaara patted Crusoe's head as he gave the command.

Crusoe growled and barked at Naruto as he braced a hopping stance. Naruto squeaked and ran behind Shino's back who was just pressing the 'play' button. He was still not paying attention to his surroundings until the Fall Out Boys' first track was singing in his ears.

"Hello? Who's this?" Shino said as he saw Crusoe. "Oh, hey, Gaara, Kiba."

Kiba and Naruto sweatdropped but Gaara seem to be fine with Shino's unawareness. "Bought all you want?"

Shino nodded. "What are you and Kiba doing?"

"We're taking our dogs some exercise. Wanna come?"

"Sure, even though I don't have dogs. That's better than meeting than make-up-enhanced freako." Shino answered and followed the two dog owners.

"Hey, are you saying you gonna leave me alone?!" Naruto asked.

"If you don't wanna come with us, I guess we are."

"'Kay…what are the girls doing?"

"Last time I saw them, they're reading Neji's blog. I think they're reading Tenten's now."

"Cool! I wanna see! Bye bye, dog breaths!!"

* * *

**Tenten**

_October 15__th_

_Extra! Extra!_

_I just opened my weapon shop with my parents! Yes, WEAPON SHOP!!_

_It's legal, has permission from the government. It's on the eastern district of Konoha. Make sure you come and see!_

_Anyway, my friends have seen it, but that's not my point today._

_So, one day, about a week after the opening, my shop got foreign visitors. Four foreign visitors, to be exact. However, only one that was so excited to buy a new weapon._

_The guy was not so tall. In fact, I think Neji (hearts all around) was taller than him. He had a tanned skin but blue eyes, though darker than Naruto's. His hair was donned in the same way as Shikamaru, except that the ponytail didn't resemble pineapple too much but it was made into a small round tail. He was as talkative that blonde hyper ninja, though. He just couldn't stop speaking. I think I heard a girl who came with him called him…what was that again? Um… Oh, yeah! Sokka if I'm not mistaken. Totally not a ninja name._

_The girl who called him had the same tanned skin and blue eyes. Her hair was long and rather wavy. And she wore red clothes kinda resembled the Hindis in Bollywood movies. Or at least I think so. She too talked a lot, and I could tell she's bossy._

_Then two kids came. The boy one had a new grown black hair. He looked cute, very baby-face, and immature at the same time. He wore a headband; I don't know what that was for, I think he has a scar. Anyway, he made the row spears into a mess._

_Then lastly a tomboy girl with a big bun on her head. I wish my buns could be that big, but my hair is not thick and long enough to be donned like that. How come Ino's hair got to be so long in three years? _

_There was something weird with her eyes. Kinda looked like the Hyuugas' eyes, except that this one was real blind. She was even worse than the taller girl; she couldn't stop mocking the others with rude words. Sounded like the angry Akatsuki guy, Deidara. And one thing that was weird from this girl: her shoes are sole less._

_Yes. Sole less._

_I was like, "Whoa-ho, primitive. Cavewoman is back, man!"_

_Seriously, these guys are so cheap. And they didn't even buy anything!!_

"_**Next Blog"**_

_November 3__rd_

_My shop is ruined!_

_EEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!_

_No more job!_

_No more boredom relief!_

_No more monthly salary!!_

_IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!_

_AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!_

_OK, that's enough screaming for one blog._

_It's been in the news everywhere! I know you Konoha people saw it almost every time._

_For you who haven't:_

_A friend of mine, Rock Lee he is, came to my shop, squealing vivaciously about wanting to have a pair of nun-chucks. Like our sensei, Maito Gai!_

_Believe me or not, and Lee this is for you if you're there watching and reading, he's in my blacklist. No, not the black list as in it was written in a black paper. I'm not drawing! I even can't! Anyway, yeah, blacklist. Uh-huh._

_And why is that?_

_Well, after he begged me for showing him the best nun-chucks, I can't do anything but obey. He's still a customer anyway. He tried every single one of them, but none were suit to his liking. Whether they are too heavy, too light that it hit himself, too big, too small, too simple, too fancy, too expensive, and/or even too cheap (can't understand why he didn't chose the cheap one while it's good for him)._

_In the end, he couldn't find the right one. So I suggested him to make one of his own. Oh, sure, he was even more excited than ever. But, I wish he never feel thirsty that day, coz that was what had caused the calamity._

_So, again, he was thirsty and he saw a glass on the counter, near my dad. Absentmindedly, he ran and snatched it and drained them all up. If I was just faster than him!!!!!!!_

_I know what you're thinking. 'Gosh, it's just a glass of water! Let the guy drink, will ya?'_

_Well, again I wish it WAS a glass of water. Unfortunately it's not. _

_TARA!!_

_It's a glass of Vodka! My dad's favorite!_

_My dad could stand drinking tens of Vodkas but not Lee! One alcoholic drop and the Arctic will swing to the equator! Doomsday! Death! The Day the Earth Stood Still! The Day after Tomorrow!_

_Oh God…_

_He went all young, old school styled Jackie Chan, the _DRUNK MASTER_! Rock Lee had transformed into Stoned Lee!!! I've tried all ways I can to calm him down, but none worked. Even the kindest move couldn't make him fall. How did the bone guy he told he fought with can actually overpower him?_

_Since I was busy, I told dad to call Gai-sensei over and help me sort the problem out. Ugh…_

_Even with his help, Lee was still invincible (almost, he could die drowning if he fell to the river)._

_So, folks, that's how my shop went all kablamo. Lee still owed me another few thousand bucks so he worked in the candy shop just behind my shop._

_Lee, if you ever do this again, I swear no more spying on Sakura from me for you!!!!! Yes, Sakura! I always watched you when I was not in mission to my G.L.F.F (Green Little Freaky Friend)'s request since he was 'too shy' (note: Powerpuff Girls' Bubbles's voice) to keep his eye on you. Sorry!_

* * *

"Damn Lee. He tried to steal my thunder." said Naruto, suddenly behind the three, blog-reading girls.

Startled, Temari and Sakura screamed and screeched. Hinata didn't; she knew he was there already. "MONSTER!!!!!" Sakura yelled, flinging her Wonder Woman fist to Naruto's poor nose.

"Naruto, duck!!!" Hinata screamed at her crush, in order to save him. To her relief, he did duck down.

"Whoa! Sakura! It's just me!"

"Oh. Wow… Darn it, Naruto!! You scared us!! Tell us if you're coming next time!!"

"I did! I was like shouting all my breath out! Right, Hinata?"

Blushing, Hinata nodded quickly. "I-I heard him…"

"Anyway, I didn't notice Lee has such abilities. I've never seen it." Naruto continued, sitting on an available space beside Hinata—who was blushing too red.

"Neither have we. Sounds interesting though…" said Sakura.

"That…wasn't the first time." Hinata blurted timidly. "When Neji and his team completed their first mission, Lee went drunk by accident too." She said, inviting interested and curious stares from the three people who were there. "Um, um, Neji told me…" she added.

"Say, Naruto, I thought you were with Shino? Where's that guy?" asked Temari.

"He went for a walk with Kiba and Gaara. He said he doesn't want to meet with the make-up-enhanced freako. I don't get what he meant."

To his surprise, Temari burst out cackling to near death. Tears of overjoyed gleaming from her tightly shut eyes. "HAHAHA!!! Nice one!!"

"Huh? What's so funny?"

Shortly afterwards, Sakura came down laughing as well; Hinata was giggling shyly. "Don't you get it, dummy?" asked Sakura.

Naruto shook his head with brows furrowing.

"Shino was…AHAHAHA…talking about…*exasperated gasp*…Kankurou…HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"OH!" then Naruto laughed. A bit late, isn't he?

"What about me?" Huzzah! Speaking of the devil! Here comes Kankurou.

He came in the wrong time and the girls and Naruto could only laugh even more. More and more that one of the three hysterical teens ended up making a fistful-sized hole. You know who it was.

* * *

**Beware! The next chapter contains people you never thought would've read about.**


	4. Even Those Who Are Silent Whines

**Just About Anyone in Naruto Blogs**

**Chapter 4: Even Those Who Are Silent Whines**

**

* * *

**

Huzzah! I'm back!

**In the third chapter, I did mention about people who seemed to be never write a blog. Now put your bets on and start skimming!**

**I used a lot of refrence here, so they are not mine. I simply use them.**

* * *

"I'm asking one more time: what is so funny, Temari?" Kankurou interrogated his sister who—currently—was in a sad state of suffocated due to excessive laughing. Moreover, there were already three holes on the wall, courtesy to Sakura. And…she just created another one.

"Holy crap, Sakura! Cut it out! You're destroying the room!" Kankurou yelled.

Snorts. "Sorry…Can't…control…" Sakura resumed laughing.

Meanwhile, Naruto had stopped laughing hard but still giggled. Hinata went somewhere else so she could, I don't know, relieve the pressure of too much fun. It was quite strange to see Naruto being the first person to stop laughing. Last time it happened a few months ago, he was the last to stop and he even had to go outside to roar out.

"Just WHAT'S GOING ON IN THIS WORLD, EH?" Kankurou was all stressed out and nothing can relieve him except answers and Gaara. Well, lucky he, Gaara just got home.

"Kankurou, scream once more and I swear you will have drainpipes as your throat." Gaara threatened as he crossed Temari's room.

"Whoo…who made these pigeon holes?" asked Kiba, checking out the holes Sakura made a few minutes ago.

"Gaara! Thank goodness you're here!" Kankurou approached Gaara and hugged him as if he was his savior, which was so far from the truth.

"OK…what the hell's going on in here?"

"Temari won't tell me what was so funny and so did Sakura and Naruto." Kankurou whined like a three-year-old.

"And…is that my problem?"

"YES!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and was about to speak when Kankurou interrupted him.

"Hi, Shino!"

All eyes went bulging. Cue Jaws theme song!

If Kankurou had the sharp hearing sense like the Cullens from Twilight or like Superman, he would've heard Shino whispered, "Shit…"

Kiba noticed Shino had curled up his fingers into fists and bugs were slowly crawling to his fingers. Kiba quickly casted a warning look at Gaara who nodded in response.

"Hey, guys, I just got a new game in my notebook! Let's check it out." Gaara rushed into his room, his two four-legged bodyguards followed. Kiba followed as well, pulling Shino away from Kankurou. Shino, not letting his hatred kept hidden, pointed a quick middle finger at Kankurou.

Kankurou's eyebrows skewed. "Did you guys see what I just see? Did Shino just—"

"He did not, hon. That was his thumb." Temari answered quickly, forgot the laughing already.

"Well, that was one long, slim thumb."

While running on a corner, Gaara accidentally bumped on Hinata. He held her shoulders before she fell and both ended up staring at each other for a brief second. The contact had to break as Kiba pushed him to his room, saying things about calming down to Shino then asked Gaara that the door on the end of the corridor was his room. Naruto came after them, shouting about he wanted to see Gaara's new game too.

"What was that all about?" asked Hinata to herself.

"Gosh, Shino, you could hold your temper." Kiba scowled at his best buddy.

"I don't think I can. I had…issues with him."

"But he saved me."

Shino stared at Kiba with killer eyes that were covered behind his specs. Even though he couldn't see those eyes, Kiba could feel the sudden aura change.

"But that doesn't mean he become my best buddy, no. You're still my best human buddy. Hehehee…"

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, Gaara, you better have something good to show us."

Shino seemed to be too unobservant today that he didn't even realize he was making an excuse. Good thing that Gaara was an excellent topic changer. "Is that Fall Out Boys?" he asked.

Shino, who was listening to it that time, was successfully distracted. "Yeah, it is."

"Oh, cool. Well, I think I'm gonna surf the net also." Gaara concluded and started to open Internet Explorer.

"Hey, I thought you're gonna play a game!" Naruto whined.

A crease was created on Gaara's nose bridge as his invisible eye brows furrowed. Not far from him, Kiba smacked his own forehead then hit Naruto upside the head.

"You moron! That was only an excuse!!"

"Oh, OK…go on with it then, Gaara."

"By the love of God…"

* * *

**Sai**

_**Birth of Venus**_

_Sakura told me about blogging and this is my first shot. I still can't understand the point of doing this…feels so stupid. Anyway, just to please her, I write down anyway._

_I think I'll just start with something simple. You know, like…_

_I have some expressions!!_

_I can smile just fine!_

_I cried when I watch Brother Bear!_

_(Yes, I prefer cartoons rather than other movies)_

_And I'm angry when people said my drawings are suck!_

_I draw like Picasso, only it's made of ink and was drawn on a piece of scrappy scroll…OK…they suck…I'm so far from being a Picasso._

_But what can I do?_

_Believe me or not, I'm broke. I got a little allowance, thanks to that Mr. Scrooge, Danzo. ANBU Root sucks, ya know! They pay their ninjas as if we're something worse than office boys. I tell you the amount of money I get every month:_

_100 bucks._

_I'M RICH!!! In Povertyland…_

_I know someone or a few people are laughing at the statement I just typed. Or perhaps someone would cry because of the treatment the big ass boss was giving us._

_I hope I make myself clear._

_**Onward…**_

_**Woodcarving…not!**_

_Hey, yo's!_

_I just put my pictures in my Deviant Art account! And they have titles!_

_SWWEEEETTT!!!_

_They're all so adorable… I love them so much!!! Kisses and hugs!!_

_I was about to create another one when…_

_GASPS!! *background sound: woman screaming from King Kong*_

_My BLACK INK is running OUT!!!_

_I can't paint without black ink!_

_My life…_

_My soul…_

_My heart…_

_My brain…_

_My liver and intestines…_

_OK…maybe not those one line above…I don't actually feel my painting to my stomach. That would be eating and inks are toxic._

_**Onward…**_

_**Self Portrait**_

_Lately, I've been wondering about something…_

_Tell me, who's hotter, me or Sasuke?_

_What?_

_WHAT DID I SAY??_

_Oh, I know how big your eyes are now. OOOOOHHHH…..they're Supermassive Black Hole!!!_

* * *

"Oh, I know who sings that! It's Muse!" Shino exclaimed as jolly as Roger.

Naruto's lips quivered; they closed and opened in a blink of an eye. It took him a while before he finally could say, "Did he just…said…_that???_"

"What…?" Kiba squeaked.

"I'm not saying it!!!!! I won't! I won't! I won't! Better kill me right now!"

"Who's Sai? I open this guy's blog because there are you guys." asked Gaara, casually.

"He's so totally blockheaded, isn't he? I mean there are other colors in the world other than black. Can't he just paint like any other Japanese traditional painter?" Kiba commented, seem to be missing Gaara's question.

"I'm right, right? Right? Right? Right?"

"Shut up, Shino! And yes, it is Muse! You have it in your new Twilight Soundtrack, and it's on the first track!" Gaara snapped at his usually quiet not-so-close buddy. No one knows how the bug lad can become like that. "Hey, I was asking, who is Sai?"

"Uh, he's Sasuke's replacement. Pale skin, black non-standing slash spiky hair, and belly button shirt."

By the time Naruto had stopped speaking, Gaara's face was all buried behind his notebook. He was laughing, straightforwardly saying.

"What the hell?! I don't know cropped tank tops are still in fashion! Why can't he use bikini instead?" Gaara said, heaving between laughs.

"Exactly."

"I can't take it anymore… The fun is killing me…"

"Well, you do seem to have quite a lot of fun. Owe us big time, don't you?" said Kiba, circling his arm around Gaara's shoulders.

"Someone give me his address."

"What for?"

"I'm gonna give him a present."

"What present? Can we know?"

"Supergirl's costume. Oh, I have to add a note to tell him to put on a colorful condom or at the least, a flowery panty."

"Shucks, Gaara, you're still a psycho after all."

* * *

**Yamato**

_**Life is a roller coaster.**_

_That statement I use for my title was totally, utterly, enormously _false_!! In fact, my version was 'Roller coaster is the end of your life'. This goes to those who suffered weak hearts and asthma. I have asthma unfortunately. And…_

_I WAS ALMOST KILLED!!! GODDAMMIT!!_

_You may be asking to yourself, 'Why bother riding one, then, dweeb?'_

_I have the answer for that: I'm weak in front of my nephews._

_Yes, Tenzo aka Yamato is weak before under ten-year-old kids who have supplementary extreme sport lover hearts. My nephews were one (or two?) of them. The older was nine the other was eight. They may be young but they're quite tall, so don't ask why the lazy ticket guy didn't stop them._

_Oh, and about me ending up riding a roller coaster…_

_I was visiting my uncle's house outside the village and gave them early Christmas presents and he was about to go to a bar that day with his lecher friends. _

_Old man, lecher, perverted…_

_Does that remind you of someone?_

_So to accompany his boys, he asked me to bring them to the Disneyland. No more questions, I have a story to tell…_

_Splashy, wet rides don't bother me as long they're in moderate to a bit fast speed. But this one… 'Rock n' Roller Coaster' was its name, runs in light speed!_

_I swear to God I almost urinate in my best boxers. It was like…_

_FWOOOOOSHHH!! "aaaaaccckkk!!" Spins 360 degrees. BOOOOYAAAAH-HAAAAA!!! WHOOOO!! AAAAHHH! MY BOYFRIEND LOSES HIS HEAD!!! Sharp turns left and right. Another full spin. Up and down._

_I even could feel my butt was rising ten centimeters from where it was sitting. Wonderfully, God gave me strength to not to puke or triggering my asthma. I let a little crotch out though. Dunno how. I thought it was pee but apparently not._

_Ooh, you got yellow teeth. I can see it with your mouths wide opened as you read this blog._

_**Onward…**_

_**Christmas is suppose to be filled with joy, right?**_

_It's 25__th__ December, everybody!! You know what it means?_

_Yes._

_YES!_

_It's CHRISTMAS!!_

_Jingle the bells all the way!! Scott-dance everywhere! Snowball fight everywhere!! Be joyful!_

_Yeah…at least…that was what supposed to happen. And, hey, I don't get some fun this year. It's not because of the team I lead in the middle of this year, no._

_No. Actually there's a little bit of them. But not the kids, though._

_Actually my senpai makes my Christmas not as joyful as it used to._

_Kakashi-senpai. His present put my X-mas and house in jeopardy…_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!_

_Naruto, Sakura, and (even) Sai gave me presents and of course I gave them something in return. Then it came to Kakashi-senpai. I gave him a hand-made 'V for Vendetta' mask. He really liked what I gave him. This is a secret, actually, but the world needs to know: Hatake Kakashi collects masks. Masks as in whole-face masks. Plus, I am good in carving. I don't just able to use wood to fight; I can be and do anything I want with Mokuton!_

_In return of my present which he said to be 'a rare item', Kakashi-senpai gave me a whistle. He knows I like to call birds and actually took care some of them. I'm quite fond with birds._

_Sure, I was happy and flattered, seeing that my former senpai still remembers and cares for me. Well, the flattery goes till that end only._

_So……I was alone at home after celebrating Christmas in Kakashi-senpai's house. I adored the whistle for a few second before I tried it out. Whistles are supposed to make a shrill noise right? Strangely, this one doesn't. Instead, it was as silent as hell._

_I was about to call Kakashi-senpai when I heard a bump on my front door. Soon…_

_MY HOUSE WAS FLOODED WITH DOGS!!!!_

_WILD AND TAME!!_

_CLEAN AND DIRTY!_

_Even Akamaru was there! And the rest of the Inuzuka dogs!!_

_Then came Pakkun and his squad, and Kakashi-senpai, of course. The source of this trouble._

_Gladly he paid over the damage the dogs caused. The Inuzuka's didn't, since they were also the victim._

_Kakashi-senpai. If he ever lands his eyes on this blog, I know he must've been laughing dumbly and mumbling apologies to me._

_Heh! Better be!_

* * *

"Aw!! I know that ride! I missed it so much!!" said Kiba, cuddling Akamaru.

"Same here. Let's go there some time in the summer."

"Great idea, Shino! I'm gonna ride them as much as I like until I got bladder damage."

"Ew, never mind…"

Silence before the storm of hysterical laughter, even from ex-killing machine, Gaara. He laughed a lot ever since he discovered a sophisticated technology named internet and found many amusing things inside it.

Eventually, they stopped into again a complete silence.

"Bet that Kakashi-senpai mistook the bird whistle with the dog whistle." Naruto pointed, breaking the silence, to Shino's irritation. The song was getting good!

"Or maybe he did it on purpose." Gaara added.

"Hmm, guess you're right… Hey! How do you always get to have the best answer?!"

"Because you don't think…Moron…" Gaara replied casually and still as snidely as always.

"Grrr…!! Come here, you—" Naruto rolled his fingers into fists, ready to bleed out Gaara's forehead again.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop it, you guys!! This is not a fight club!" Kiba tried to stop Naruto from punching Gaara, not even remembering that Gaara actually had an automated shield already.

"Oh. No wonder Jerry was acting a little weird on Christmas. I thought he was afraid of Santa Claus." Gaara said, amazingly while he was running in circles away from Naruto.

Without the three's knowledge, Shino snatched Gaara's notebook to his lap, typing in relaxed sense and being ignorant for the I don't know how many times already since the beginning of the third chapter. Once in a while, he hummed the tune of the song he was listening at that time.

"I'm just telling the truth, that's all!" Gaara defend himself and went back to his previous business. Realizing that his notebook was in different hands, he exclaimed in surprise. He then frowned when he saw Shino had his precious notebook. "Gimme that!" he snatched back the notebook and the first thing he saw was a new blog already. A blog by Izumo Kamizuki, one of Konoha's chuunin, whose daily job was to guard the front gate of Konoha.

"Are you serious?! Shino, that's brilliant!!" Kiba exclaimed in glee, he flung his arms to Shino who received them with an annoyed face—at least that was what it seems from the form of his eye brows.

"Who's Izumo? Oh, wait for a minute…" Gaara thought, not exactly for a minute. "Isn't that the guy who always stand-by at the gate?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"The spiky-haired one, right?"

"No! That was Kotetsu! The other one!"

"Ah, OK…" Then Gaara cocked one of his eyebrows up—if they ever visible. "What's so special about him?"

"Nothing. Rather than have nothing to look at." replied Shino quickly.

"I just hope it doesn't reek."

* * *

**Izumo**

_**AAAHHH!! MAMA! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME????**_

_AAAHHH!!MAMA! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME????_

_I know as a child of a woman, I shouldn't be saying this to my mom but…_

_Mom, I hate you!_

_So much for the flowers and honey I gave you last Mother's Day! They're all good for nothing in the near future—which is now._

_I know a great ninja shouldn't have a fear. OK, it may be alright to have one or two, but at least it was more to a heroic matter or family matter. Well, my biggest fear is not like that! At all!_

_My biggest fear is…_

_Is…_

_IS…_

…_God…_

…_I can't believe I'm gonna say this to the World Wide Web…_

_Dentist…_

_Going to the dentist is my biggest fear. HAPPY?_

_Some of you will laugh your ass off, other some of you will only just giggle, I hope _MOST_ of you don't make a sound at all._

_Going to the dentist is what makes me hate my mom, aside from forcing me to eat Brussels sprout. Augh, the disgusting thing!!! And back to the dentist thing…urgh!! The sound of the drill is damaging my ears and actually it makes my toothache worse._

_Well, yeah, I do get toothaches a lot since all I can do while guarding the gate was to chew bubblegums. But how come Kotetsu never goes to the dentist? How come I'm the only grownup who still gets forced by his mom?_

_NO FAIR!!!!!_

_**Onward…**_

_**Today's the Day!! HOLY FUDGING CRAP!!!**_

_Now I went to the dentist. I did explain, didn't I? The drill and taste of the stuffs that they use to block your cavity with. Blegh…horrible…and the children's cry… I wanna cry too!!_

_Shut up!! Don't laugh at me!!! I'm still a strong ninja! I fought Akatsuki and I survived—not by running away! Actually I was almost dead! Cool, huh?_

_However, for some reason, my ninja techniques don't work at all and my mom always found a way to stop me. She even knocked me out!! You have no idea how strong she is! She's Tsunade-sama's ex-student, man, c'mon!! And the doctor…he knew me since I was little and the older he gets, the freakier he becomes. No kidding._

_Just try to visit Dr. Alan Feinstone. You know…the dentist practicing in the southeast of Konoha, on the outskirts. And every time I walk in, the first sentence I heard from him will be, "Welcome back, young Izumo. Please sit in your death—I mean chair." Then the white sparkling yet horrifying teeth. No wonder he's a dentist. His teeth are squeaky clean._

_Only the low-budgeted or loco people who come there. Dr. Feinstone pulls your teeth with 200 kilo joule force! Wow…that's like being pulled by a chariot driven by rhinos. Or having Optimus Prime or Megatron to snuck their fingers in and pull the tooth out._

_Hey…so that means my mom is low budgeted or is she crazy and psychopathic? _

_OMFG!!! I'm born in a psycho family?!!_

_Asuma! Replace your death with mine!!!! Shikamaru is missing you man!_

_And I can't believe—still—that I was going to that hell-blessed place. I bet the others never went there. Kotetsu never, the jounins—especially Kakashi—never went there. Even the younger ninjas never went there, especially that blonde, Naruto Uzumaki. Since he lives alone, I bet he has a serious case of cavity…_

* * *

"Come here, you…" Kiba shoved his hands inside Naruto's jaws and forced them to open. "Can somebody light up the part here?"

Gaara took a flashlight and both dog owners began to play dentist.

"Aghy…a anna aap…" Naruto struggled to speak with his mouth remained open in all times. Translation: "Guys, I wanna burp…" and…

"Holy sweet mother fudger!! Dammit!!! Your mouth smells just as equal as your ass gas! Blegh…acidified pork…gross!" Kiba clamped his nose with his fingers and Shino suddenly was on all fours. The dogs whimpered and howled.

Gaara coughed and opened the window. He, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Crusoe and Jerry rushed and squished through the window sill for fresh air.

"By the love of God…that was disgusting…" said Shino.

"Tell me about it…" Gaara added.

"Guys, I'm sorry! That's what happened if I had to hold open my mouth."

"And you do have a serious cavity problem. Don't you ever feel hurt or something?"

"Nope. Never." _It's the fox's doing. But he still doesn't recover the cavity, only the pain._

_**Don't start complaining, brat! At least I saved your life from that Dr. Fiendish or whatever his name is.**_

_Yeah, yeah, thanks a lot, blah blah blah… Yo! How d'you get to speak in my mind! It never happened before!!_

_**Because the author forced me too. I have no power against her!**_

_Who's the author?_

Kyuubi mentally slapped his forehead out of frustration. _**Forget about it…**_

"Hey, boys, a little noisy in there! What's going on?" Sakura's voice muffled behind the door.

"Nah, we're just having a little fun."

"Oh. Then I'm sorry for ruining it. We're going back to the hotel now. You still have tomorrow before we head back to Konoha."

"OK." Naruto, Kiba and Shino stood as they prepared to leave. Gaara put his notebook in stand-by mode before he followed his friends.

"We should've done that years ago! That was fun!" said Naruto, raising his arms up in the air.

"Yeah, except that we have to put music away from Shino next time."

Shino, who had changed CD into Disturbed since the reading of Yamato's blog, turned and "huh?" them, causing his comrades to face-palm. He then shrugged and opened the door, trying not to look at Kankurou's face.

So, after short good-byes, the sibling trio was left alone and with their pets—except Kankurou. Kankurou patted his brother's head. "So…I hear you were having fun, eh?"

"Oh, no. Not the speech of 'I'm so proud of you to have real friends' again…" Gaara mumbled as he slightly pouted.

"You really change a lot, aren't you, brother?"

"Shut up, Make-up Enhanced Freako." Gaara said and went back to his room. On the way he was smiling…………devilishly. On the other hand, Temari was again damaging her lungs and sound tape for laughing really quite too hard. That made Kankurou realize what was his sister and the people in her room laughed about, also the cause of the holes in her wall. Now he was furious, but not to know the real name-maker.

* * *

**A little note before I go. When Yamato said about going to Disneyland, I was referring to Disneyland Paris. And the ride...it's on the studios thingy majingy...can't remember the name... And personal comment for meself: I like when Gaara said he wants to give Sai Supergirl's (Michael Turner version) costume**

**Hahaha!!!! Next will be the last chapter and the exclusive chapter (which means it might be shorter or maybe longer)! Behold!**

* * *


	5. Clouds, Rings, and Desperados

**Just About Anyone in Naruto Blogs**

**Episode 5: Clouds, Rings, and Desperados**

* * *

The newbie sat on his bed, secretively smiling to himself and to the screen in front of him. He let out a childish giggles in his matured voice. Weird combination, but that's how it goes. He pointed the cursor to a name, username, and clicked on it. A page of writings was opened and he began to read with all the passion he has.

* * *

**Deidara**

_**Napalms are hot!**_

_No one knows…_

_Good!!_

_This org—I meant company I was in now was so strict about disappearing during work. While I was typing this shit, I had to lock myself in a cave and made an excuse I have my daily night doo._

_Yes, I am a ninja. That's the main thing of the series right? If I'm not a ninja, there'll be no some silver spiky haired punk using some weird eye technique and lacerated my arm. Or rather a mega blonde boy who looks really idiotic unless if the artist draws him without whiskers and calmer eyes becoming a fox demon._

_Oh, I just said I lost an arm, didn't I?_

_Yeah, well, I did. But a not-so-friend of mine fixed it… with a high payment of course._

_That Uncle Scrooge with influenza mask…_

_I swear if he dies, I'm gonna laugh in front of his grave for seven months, seven weeks, seven days. If he died before me._

_And in return I got a newbie member as my new partner. He's a total ass I wanna kick my shoes on! He wouldn't stop attempting to flying-bear-hug me! I hate hugs… the last time my twin sister hugged me I killed her._

_No, seriously…and worst I felt guilty. _

_WHY!?_

_I'm a future hard core terrorist! Greater than those of Osama bin Laden's terrorist club or whatever! My bombs are undetectable! They even move independently! I shouldna feeling guilty!!_

_Sweet, eh?_

_Gah!! The big boss is pushing me again! I hate everyone in here!_

_**-Next-**_

_**Nuclear is the best!**_

_I hate this new business partner of mine…_

_Not only he talks a lot—most of the people in my place talk a lot except this one particular person—but he also, as I said previously, flying-bear-hug me without my notice and permission. And his annoying third-person speech. What's up with first-person? I found calling my own name over and over again disturbing._

_One thing again, he calls me 'senpai'. OK, I'll take that positively, at least that raises my status, hehehehe…._

_He has weird hobbies. The one I hate the most is when he sang for all of us. The rhymes were smart, OK…but he still has no rights to call me…_

_Oh God…_

'_Lord of LIPS'_

_DOOM UPON US ALL!!!!!_

_Sasori loved it soooo much… he even ended up breaking the dining room's table! Even our financial manager gave him a few hundred dollars! That was so unfair!_

_The BIGGEST unfairness in my life._

_Good thing two other comrades of the company dislike his song too…_

_Then bad luck moistened me with its shit for months._

_Where should I start?_

_I lost my virtual crush; my art gallery went all splat; I lost fight against the emo guy; and worse…I don't get paid!!_

_**-Next-**_

_**Osama bin Laden suck ass!**_

_Someone in the internet must've caused this! I knew it!_

_Why?_

_It began five days ago where Tobi started to call me 'Aunty'._

_Four days ago, he smashed through my window and skip rope on my bed. In 4 am!!!_

_Three days ago, some girl suddenly kissed my left hand. My hands have mouth, goddammit!_

_Two days ago, the emo dude kept giving me snide comments more than ever._

_Yesterday, out of my wildest nightmares, Sasori knelt in front of my window and call me Rapunzel!!_

_Today, I just found the source of the prank._

_It was a list posted in some website where people write stories and the title of the prank is:_

'_20 Ways to get on Deidara's Nerves'_

_HELL!!_

_Someone knows about us!_

_Whatever! I'm gonna pay this person! Pay as in… "I'm gonna kick ass!!!"_

* * *

Tobi couldn't help but laugh. Wrong move; Deidara caught him. He already pounded on the door.

"Tobi, you son of a dying bitch! Stop reading my blogs!! They're personal, hmm!" he shouted.

"Tobi is not reading senpai's blog! It belonged to someone named 'Future World Terrorist'!" Tobi replied innocently.

"That _is_ my username, you douche!" A moment silence.

KA-BLAM!!!

"Give. It. To. ME!!!" Deidara—dirty thanks to not running away from the explosion soon—dashed and chased Tobi around his room before Tobi decided to turn the steer toward outside his room.

"HEEELLP!! Aunty Terrorist is chasing innocent Tobi!" without his general knowledge, he flung the laptop of his hands and it miraculously landed on Itachi's lazy and slouching lap.

Kisame sat beside him, observing the screen before guffawing with chips making disgusting puddle in his mouth. "Deidara's blogs!"

"Yeah, I can see that. Ew, don't spray half-digested munched snacks to me, Kisame." Itachi hissed.

Kisame swallowed them up and wiped his mouth. "Pff…sorry. C'mon, while Deidara's chasing Tobi, let's see other's blogs."

"Who? Yours?"

"Except mine…and yours, of course."

"I don't have a blog…"

"Good for you."

Itachi gazed at the dull-colored ceiling before a spark was seen in his eyes and he began searching for a name. One click, and the latest entries were visible.

* * *

**Pein**

_**Being a boss ain't easy.**_

_Geez…_

_When the first time I became a leader, the image of having some S-classed organization was like that Godfather mafia thing. Or at least like the team of super-villains in the comics I read when I was a kid._

_Alas, I was wrong._

_WrOng, with capital 'O'._

_My organization totally reeks. I mean, look below!_

_One always brags about arts and crafts._

_One brags about art being flashy and sulfur-smelled._

_One is always running around like a newborn foal._

_One is always doing meaningless rituals to a God that doesn't even exist in world history._

_One can't let his eyes off from numbers and currencies and CNN._

_One is always so busy showing off a sword that we can't even see clearly because it's covered in bandages!_

_One is always acting so emo and boring. Plus, he has crappy eyesight._

_One is always talking to himself._

_One ex-employee is too smelly to be true, yet he is true and his pets roamed everywhere._

_Only one who doesn't look like a bunch of rabid monkeys: it's a she and, damn, isn't she hot? Her blue hair is…so cool compared to my flashing red hair…AH! She's passing my office!_

_Ooh…she smiles! I'm the God, she's my angel…_

_Drools…._

_**-Next-**_

_**All hail Lord Pein!**_

_This is greatest time of my life!_

_I…I…I…_

_I dated Konan!! Huzzah!! Mazeltov!_

_If Tobi never sang, maybe I'm still blushing behind her back and watch her from afar. And, yeah baby! We made out the first time we knew each other's feelings!! It was hot, man!_

_I guess it wasn't wrong of me to recruit him, anyway._

_Still…I don't like the morning alarm shouting of his._

_I think my hair is receding thanks to the early forced wake-up. And one night he screwed me and Konan's first time in bed together._

_I just wish he would be less hyper but still as creative._

_Guess that won't happen…_

* * *

Crack! The bowl of chips nearly split into two.

"Uh-oh…"

"I'm not emo! I never was! My brother is! Kisame!"

"Y-yes?"

"Do my eyes look crappy to you?" Itachi sharply asked. Clearly, he won't expect negative answers.

In doubt, Kisame was in a surge of confusion of truth and lie. Finally, he said, "Itachi-san, repeat after me." Kisame chanted a Buddhist incantation and Itachi repeated after him. "Feeling any better?"

"You could say so…" Itachi felt something weird on his head. "Um…Kisame…why…are you stroking my hair?"

"Aah!! No, I just—um—I…need to pee…" Kisame quickly rushed to the bathroom, leaving Itachi dumbfounded. He shivered and quickly dashed to his room, leaving Tobi's laptop alone on the couch.

A red hair bobbed out from behind the couch. His weirdly shaped eyes looked at the room cautiously, making sure that he was alone. Knowing it was safe, Pein sat on the couch Itachi and Kisame once were and read other members' blogs.

"I knew there's something between them." he said, referring to the awkwardness of Itachi and Kisame. "Let's see…ah! I know!"

* * *

**Kakuzu**

_**Dollars!**_

_Deidara told me about a series of torture stories made by someone outside Akatsuki and said I had mine already. At first, I didn't believe him, but after Hidan began to pull pranks at me, I think I started to believe him._

_Unlike Deidara's, my torture went slow._

_Like two days ago, all my money which I was too lazy to put in my bank account got lost!_

_LOST, people! LOST!!_

_No, not Lost the TV series! Though I'd like to see Hidan cut in pieces in that island. Heheh!_

_I have to search in every spots available in the HQ. Even Kisame's fishbowl!_

_I even use the earth technique to look under the grounds._

_Where did I found it?_

_That '300' living decapitation dummy used it to buy a mansion!_

_AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!! Me precious loots!!_

_My precious…_

_Thou shalt touch it! Mine! Mine! Mine!_

_Hiss!_

_**-Next-**_

_**Pound sterling!!**_

_I gave Hidan a payback time!_

_Oh, first, I sold the mansion twice the price Hidan bought it. The buyer: Dr. Black Jack. From the looks of it, he seemed to be a doctor. Then Hidan mocked our faces for looking alike._

_No, I'm not like him!_

_Tobi sang about him killing a kitty, which made me laugh the hardest of my life. So, I stole a tiger from the zoo and made her my pet._

_Yes, the tiger's female and I turned to love her. Her name is Carmen. Named after Carmen Electra. At least it's better than Sumomo!_

_Wonderfully, Carmen loves me back! Aw, the cute big girl! Let daddy kiss you, babe! Maybe because I actually set her free from the cage she was in. That's good! Makes me pay Hidan back much easier._

_First day of payback, she barged in the bathroom while Hidan was peeing and scratched him here and there. Aw, I'm so proud of her! Aside from Tobi's song, this was the best thing that had ever happen to Hidan that I enjoy._

_Whoops, Carmen needs a bath. Must go!_

_Can't let a girl dirty, can I?_

* * *

"That…was kinda boring…." Pein remarked as he leaned his head to the headrest of the sofa.

"Googley Bear, there's something wrong with Kisame. He cried inside the bathroom. That's weird, he usually never cries." said Konan, entering the living room. She kept glancing back at the bathroom Kisame was in.

"NNNOOOOOO!!!!" Kisame's screaming echoed from the bathroom.

"Kisame! That's right! Thanks, Shmoopsie Poo!"

"Wha-what?"

* * *

**Kisame**

_**Item No. 12**_

_Last week's event was awesome!_

_It was much better than Tobi's morning run or his lunchtime singing which offended me so much. Well, last week, we had a little…_

_Baseball._

_My FAVORITE sport! Other than swimming…_

_Me and my trusty sword-bat made tons of homeruns!_

_Yeah! Hoshigaki Kisame is da baste, man!! Even Hidan and his Grim Reaper thing can't beat us!_

_Well…there's actually something 'bout why Hidan can't beat us. Know what? Because _he _was the ball—or should I say, his _head_ was the ball._

_I was hoping I could hit his balls rather than his head. That would make more sense, right? Hehehee!!_

_How did Hidan got his head decapitated again was thanks to Kakuzu's new tigress, Carmen. Bad thing she didn't scratch off Hidan's balls instead…but this was OK! At least my side won!_

_Speaking of decapitation, in 2006, Hidan got that a lot._

_You see, Hidan got hired by the producers of the movie '300' and his job there was as a stunt. No, not a stunt! That was incorrect…what do you call it…oh! Dummy! Yes, that was it!_

_You know that King Leonidas cut this big scary creature's head, right? Well, before he did that, the actor, Gerard Butler practiced using Hidan. Kakuzu and I were there and we couldn't stop laughing our ass off. Butler wasn't so pleased with the training at first but he eventually got used to it and turned to enjoyed it, especially that Hidan was immortal. It was like…_

_Head off. "Goddammit! Shit! That was frigging hurt!" "Shut up, wimp!" Kakuzu sewed the head back. Chop off again. "AAAAAARRRGHHH!! Holy crap!!" and on, and on…_

_It's cruel, I know, but worth it._

_**-Next-**_

_**Item No. 13**_

_No special events lately, but I'm here to reflect on something._

_Why do I always have maroon roses around my partner every time I looked at him? What is wrong with me? Does my sharp shark eyes gotten crappy too? I don't have any eye jutsu or that kind of mambo jumbo!_

_Anyone, please tell me something!_

_And I think I began to change color too…I'm all purple!!_

* * *

A glint of light shimmered from Pein's godly mouth. Konan silently gasped.

_Hit me one hundred times! I think I just saw Googley Bear smirking! At something other than me!_ Konan's mental exclaimed.

The smirk disappeared when Pein stared at Konan. "What is it, Shmoopsie Poo? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh, uh…it's nothing…really." Konan didn't really want to talk about things she considered as weird—and Pein's brief smirking was one of the weird—so she change the topic, "Do you know whose laptop that is?"

"When I took it, Itachi was the last to touch it. But…judging from the size and the—ugh…—Fairly Odd Parents wallpaper, I think it's Tobi's. Wait, let me check the 'My Pictures' folder." Pein checked, and Konan watched. Apparently, what they found was folders with names of blockbuster animations.

For example: Finding Nemo, Ratatouille, Monster Inc., Toy Story, and The Emperor's New Groove. Apart from those, there were also pictures from cartoon series. The one with the most pictures was My Friends Tigger and Pooh.

"It's Tobi's alright…" Konan concluded, Pein nodded in agreement. For a moment there, the leader with piercings was about to throw up.

"So, where you wanna go?" Pein asked, standing up and reached out his hand toward Konan.

With a smile, Konan took it. "I don't know. Where you wanna go?"

"I don't know. You decide. I just want to be far away from this hell hole."

Their voices turned into echo and soon nothing was heard in the living room—except Kisame's still continuing cry of despair. Well, at least that was how it went.

"Come back here, ya nincompoop!! I haven't done kicking your ass off, hmm!!" Deidara yelled.

Tobi, miraculously uninjured and still up for running another couple of miles, was screaming in front of his senior. "HELP! An angry blonde she-male is chasing Tobi!!!"

"Stop calling me as if I'm a woman! Do I sound like a woman to you, punk!!??"

"Senpai sounds like Tobi's hyper tensed great grandma, Rapturegood Springjelly!! And she was a hippie!"

That was enough for Deidara, no more for him. He hopped at Tobi who was still running.

Tobi stopped in his tracks, his head turned. Deidara saw the fat chance of hitting the newbie for good.

"Ah! Tobi's laptop!" Tobi was already sitting on the couch, his laptop on his lap. Deidara, unfortunately, missed and had to kiss the floor with all his teeth. "Tobi thought Tobi lost it!"

"Let me see!" Deidara snatched the poor portable computer to his mouthed hands. "I know you're reading my blogs…I…wait a minute… It's Kisame's!"

"See? Tobi is a good boy!"

"But you said just then you're reading 'Future World Terrorist'!"

"Tobi thought that was not senpai's username…"

Deidara gave Tobi a menacing look before he returned the laptop back to its rightful owner. "Fine, here you go. I'm letting you go this time…twerp…"

"Thank you, senpai!" Tobi gave a big hug for Deidara.

"AAAH! Get off me!"

Tobi did, but Deidara still shivered from the awkward feeling of being hugged, again.

"Ugh…I need to bath… Hey, who's there in the bathroom!?"

"Get away!! I don't wanna talk to anyone!! I'm in a heart confusion state!"

"Kisame?"

After Deidara left, Tobi went back to his room, where he opened 'The Monitor Room' program. He chuckled, this time in Madara's voice.

"Blogs are no longer fun for me. Seeing it directly is much better." Madara said darkly. "And…Action!"

* * *

**Woohoo! The end! I'm both sad and happy about this. I'm gonna miss writing in complete OOC for Shino, now how am I going to include my favorite musicians next?**

**Anyway, for those who have been following the story, I say thank you very much! I hope the quality of the comedy doesn't go worse as the chapter goes. Though the last chapter is rather sadistic…Good job, Hidan.**

**Speaking of Hidan, the idea of him+300 came when my friend and I was discussing the movie. Then suddenly my youngest friend got reminded by Hidan. So, I turned to have this idea that Hidan was used during the shooting of the movie. Wicked…**

* * *


End file.
